Something More
by BeWhoYouWannaBe
Summary: Her boyfriend was the kind of man that any girl desired to have. But for some reason when she was with him, she was thinking of a certain crooked smiled boy, sitting back at home waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I'm back with a brand new story! Sadly, I deleted my last story. I'm sorry to those who were enjoying it, I just felt like I was probably never going to finish it. But, I am making up for it by writng this new chapter story. It's going to be Finn, Rachel, and Brody. Yes, I said it, Brody! I been thinking about writing this for a while now so, I'm givng it a try, and I promise to finish this one. Also, I'm done with classes for summer brake, so I can update more. Lastly, it's rated M for language, and later on some 'sexy' scenes. Okay, so lets get started! I do NOT own Glee.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_Practice makes perfect Rachel! And if you don't get better then you're out of my class for good! Understood?"_

Rachel sighed to herself as she made her way back to her apartment, the words that her dance instructor Mrs. July said still ringing through her mind. Ever since she joined that class all she got was rude complaints from her instructor about how she wasn't good enough or sexy enough. Please, Rachel could be sexy! At least she thought she could. Could she?

Pushing that aside, sometimes she felt like she should just give up on that class and leave, but she wasn't going to do that because she was Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry never gave up. Rachel Berry was gonna give it her all and show Mrs. July how sexy she could be! Once...She figured out how.

The good thing was that it was Friday and she had the weekend off, which was great because she could spend it by sitting on her comfty couch, bundled up in her soft, pink, fuzzy blanket while drinking hot cocoa, watching Broadway musicals. Yes, Rachel already had her weekend planned out, and maybe even tomorrow morning she would go clothes shopping, if she was up to it.

She brushed the hair out of her face as she made her way up to her apartment door, opening it softly and walkng in. She walked up to her bedroom and threw her purse onto her bed while kicking off her little boots and putting them in her closet. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her torso, making her giggle a little and look up, gazing into shinning, chocolate, brown eyes.

Pulling away from the person's grasp, she turned around and came face to face with her broad grinning, best friend, Finn Hudson. Yes, Finn was her best friend, ever since highschool pretty much. They used to date back in their Senior year, but both ended up braking it off since Rachel had a bright future of going to New York, while he, wanted to stay in Lima. But, not wanting to forget each other, Rachel decided that they stay best friends and keep in touch from time to time, only having Finn agree. Yea, it was kinda awkard at first to Rachel, calling her ex boyfriend and asking how he was, but eventually as time flew by, they both got used to it and became the best of friends. Rachel felt it was better this way.

When Rachel did move to New York, she shared the apartment with her friend, Kurt Hummel. But as a year went by, Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, ended up proposing, only to have Kurt say yes and move out of the apartment to live with his fianc'e. Rachel didn't mind though, she understood that Kurt wanted to be with Blaine, but now she was alone, and Rachel didn't like that. Because sometimes at night, she would hear strange noises that freaked her out and she always liked having someone to run to and protect her. For the longest time that was Kurt's job. But now, she needed to find someone else.

She called almost everyone she knew, only to have them say 'no'. But, there was still one person she didn't call. Finn. Ususally, he would be the frst person she would call, but now, he was the last. Taking a deep breath, she dialed his number and put the phone up to ear. After the third ring, he answered. She talked to him a little while about how she was doing until finally, she blurted out the question. _"Finn will you move in with me?"_

It went quiet at first, she pretty much guessed that Finn didn't know what to say, so she explained why to him and eventually, he said yes. She knew it was kinda weird, asking her ex to move in with her, but she needed company, and a body guard from all the weird sounds at night and honestly, Finn was good at all of that, of course when they dated and all.

So, here they were now, best friends living together, and honestly, after he moved in, Rachel never heard the scary sounds again, so she never had to look like a fool and tell him she was scared. Also, living with Finn, it was fun. He never once made it weird that they used to date, he honestly just acted like her best friend. And Rachel loved that.

"Hey Finn," Rachel spoke with a bright smile, only getting a smile in return from him.

"Guess what Rach! I made us dinner, and this time, I didn't burn it" Finn said proudly while poking out his chest in a 'what he thought was cool' way.

Rachel smiled. "Oh really? Well thank you Finn, I would have to say I'm really hu-"

Before she could even finish, Finn had grabbed her by her arm and dragged her downstairs, sitting her in the wooden chair at the kitchen table. Gazing up at the grinning man, Rachel couldn't help but smile a little. He always got excited when he didn't burn food. Which was rare at times because usually, he burnt a lot of stuff. That's why Rachel usually cooked, but Finn never minded because he loved her cooking.

"Fiest your eyes Rach!" Finn explained while sliding the plate of food onto the table in front of her. She looked down at her plate before laughing, making Finn furrow his eyebrows together. "What's so funny?"

"Grilled cheese, Finn? That's your big meal?" Rachel asked while looking at the grilled cheese on her plate.

Finn scoffed. "But.. But.. This time I gave it better taste! Just try it Rach! You won't regret it!"

Looking at her pleading best friend in front of her, she decided to give it a try. So she picked up the sandwhich and took a small bite out of it. Finn watched with a broad grin as she swallowed and eyed him slowly.

"It don't taste half bad," Rachel said a little surprised before looking at him curiously, "What did you put in it?"

"Chef Hudson never reveals his secrets" Finn explained while taking a bite out of the grilled cheese he made for himself.

Rachel laughed at him. "Chef Hudson?"

"Yep, I make the best grilled cheese in town. Now hush and eat, I didn't slave over a hot pan for nothing!" Finn spoke, making her laugh at how dramatic he made it come out to be when clearly, it was just grilled cheese.

But then again, that's how Finn acted, and Rachel wasn't going to complain. He was the perfect company.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for chapter one. Also, I wanna just say that I'm not gonna make Rachel a vegan in this story. She's just gonna eat normal food. I just don't feel like having to keep up with all that vegan food stuff, lol. **

**But anyways, thank you all for reading and please review and tell me how you like it. Chapter two will be out soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I hope better than me because being sick, sucks.. Lol. But putting that all aside, I have a brand new chapter. I wanna thank all the people who reviewed my first chapter, it means so much to me :) So now, let's begin! Of course, I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"So what do you think Kurt? The red dress or blue dress? I can't decide.. They're both so beautiful!" Rachel explained with a loud huff, holding both of the dresses up to her one at a time. She watched as her friend, Kurt, furrowed his brows and gazed up and down at both dresses.

She called Kurt earlier this morning around nine, telling him that she needed help picking out a new dress for her girls night out tonight she was having with Quinn and Mercedes. Of course, Kurt said yes to anything that involved fashion, so here they were now. Rachel tried on about twenty dresses, and her and Kurt both boiled it down to the top two. A red cocktail dress that stopped abover her knees and showed off her figure very nicely, or the blue, strapless dress that was short up front and long in the back, it also being covered in sparkles, to Rachel's liking.

"Hmmm.." Kurt mumbled to himself, eyeing both dresses and tapping his chin lightly before a smile appeared, making Rachel smile too, knowing Kurt finally had the answer. "Definitely the red one! The cocktail design just looks amazing and the reddish color shows off your skin complection very nicely, so I say the red one" Kurt explained, making Rachel nod. She was hoping he would say the red one anyways because she liked the design as well.

"Great! I really liked that one too!" Rachel said while placing the blue dress back on the rack. She then hooked arms with Kurt as they walked to the register to check out. Kurt gazed around the store while Rachel placed the dress on the counter, digging through her purse, pulling out her card, and handing it to the cashier. After checking out, they both walked out to Kurt's car and got in.

"So you said Quinn and Mercedes were coming to New York to visit?" Kurt asked while driving, making Rachel nod with excitement.

"Yes! Mercedes called and asked me if I was busy tonight and if I wanted to hang out with her and Quinn. Of course I'm going to say yes! I haven't seen them in forever!" Rachel spoke, her face lighting up even more.

"How long are they staying? Me and Mercedes really need to catch up" Kurt asked with a laugh, making Rachel giggle as well. She remembered how close Mercedes and Kurt were back in highschool.

"A week, I think is what they both said" Rachel said, making Kurt nod while pulling up in front of Rachel's apartment.

"Alright, well you have fun tonight Rach! I know how much Mrs. July has been stressing you out, so you enjoy yourself tonight, you deserve it. Oh! Also, tell Finn I said hey" Kurt said, making Rachel nod before hugging Kurt's neck and getting out of the car, pulling her dress out with her.

"Okay, I will, and thanks again for your help Kurt!" Rachel told him, making him smile back at her.

"Anytime, see you later Rach!" Kurt said before putting his car and drive and making his way down the road.

Rachel waved until he was fully out of sight before making her way up to the apartment, carrying her dress carfully over her shoulder. She came up to her door and knocked before taking a step back and waiting. A few seconds later the door was opened, making her come face to face with a half asleep Finn. She eyed him while walking into the apartment. "You were still asleep?"

"Yep" he croaked out while shutting the door and walking into the living room where she was standing.

She eyed her half asleep best friend before gazing up at the clock on the wall. "Finn, it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon, how are you still tired?" Rachel asked, making him shrug,

"How are you awake?" he simply asked, making her purse her lips together.

"Because I don't stay up all night, then sleep away daylight" was her simple answer back. Groaning a little in response, knowing he wasn't going to win this arguement, he walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

"Oh, Kurt said 'hi' by the way!" Rachel yelled across the house to him while pulling her dress out of the bag and smiling at it. She was already falling in love with this dress and she hasn't even had it for a day. Finn made his way out of the bathroom and walked up to her, looking more awake now. He gazed down at the dress in her hands.

"Well damn Rach, when did you start wearing cocktail dresses?" Finn asked with a playful grin, making the small brunette giggle a little.

"Since now. Me, Quinn, and Mercedes are having a girls night out tonight" she explained, making Finn nod and walk to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Oh, and please don't burn down the house while I'm gone" Rachel added with a playful tone, making Finn smirk and look towards the kitchen at her.

"No promises Rach." Seeing her expression suddenly turn a little worried, he laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding.. I'll just order pizza or something" he said, making her smile again.

"Okay good" she spoke before looking down at her dress, before at Finn again. "Hey Finn, wanna see me in the dress?"

He gave her a thumbs up as his reply before turning the tv on and glueing his eyes to the screen, watching the sports channel while Rachel smiled brightly and ran up to her bedroom to put on the dress. A few minutes later she was making her way downstairs with the beautfiul, cocktail dress on. Finn still had his eyes glued to the tv screen until Rachel stood in front of him, making him stop breathing almost and stare at her. Holy shit..

He looked down at where the dress ended before traveling his gaze up, taking in the way the dress curved her boobs slowly. He suddenly wanted to slap himself for staring at her boobs, this was his best friend for crying out loud. Shaking that thought away, knowing it was just his stupid hormones taking over, he worked his gaze all the way up to her smiling face. "R-Rachel.." he squeaked out before wanting to slap himself for that also. Why the hell was he squeaking?!

"How do I look?" she asked, the smile on her face disappearing into a worried look. Finn knew that look. She was hoping he didn't think she looked bad in it. Rachel always got worried when it came to her dressing up and since he was her best friend, also living with her, he always had to tell her how he thought she looked. Usually his answer would always be a 'nice' or 'awesome', but this time, it was different.

"You look beautiful Rach..." he finally spit out after mumbling a bit, a light shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. He could tell Rachel was a little shocked at his answer because like he said, usually he gave her boring answers. Calling her beautiful was probably a mistake, he hoped she didn't start acting awkard around him. The last time he called her beautiful was in highschool, when they dated and all.

"You think so..?" she slightly asked, getting him to nod really fast, like a child, in response. He was kinda too embarrased to talk now. Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring, making them both jump slightly. Rachel ran to her purse and dug through it before pulling out her phone. Finn suddenly knew who was calling once he saw her face light up.

Rachel answered and put the phone to her ear. "Hey baby!"

Brody Weston was calling, her boyfriend. Also somebody Finn couldn't stand. He just didn't seem right for Rachel. But he wasn't going to tell her that though because she loved him, and since he was the friend, he had to like him too. On the outside though, on the inside, he couldn't stand him. Brody had this attitude towards everyone like he's better than them when simply, he's not. Yea, maybe he might have a huge six-pack , something Finn tries really hard to have but can't cause he likes to eat.. But that still don't mean that he's better than everyone else.

"Yea! Me, Quinn, and Mercedes are going out tonight! It's gonna be fun!" Rachel spoke on her cell phone, making Finn come out of his thoughts and look at her. He watched the smile on her face as she walked around the living room blabbering to her boyfriend. Finn frowned a little at this.

That same smile used to be for him...

...

Rachel squealled happily when she saw her two friends standing in front of the club waiting for her. "Mercedes! Quinn!" Rachel squeaked, making her way across the road. When she made her way up to them, Quinn was the first to attack her into a hug.

"Rachel! It's great to see you!" the blonde spoke, a smile spreading across her face while letting go and looking at her.

"It's great to see you too Quinn!" Rachel said before hugging Mercedes. "And you too Mercedes! Kurt said that while you're here you and him need to catch up" Rachel added with a giggle, making Mercedes laugh.

"Yea, I'll definitely have to call him some time" Mercedes said before smiling, "love the dress also Rach."

Rachel smiled at her before gazing up at the building in front up her. "Last time I was in a club was.. Never.." Rachel laughed nervously, rubbing her neck slightly.

"Woah Rach, you've never been clubbing?" Quinn asked, making the brunette shake her head. Quinn smiled at her. "Then get ready to have the time of your life Rachel!"

...

It was three o'clock in the morning when Finn heard loud knocking on the front door. He lifted his head slightly from the pillow and gazed at his clock before groaning and climbing out of bed. Who the hell was possibly here at three in the morning?

Getting to the door, Finn opened it and was a little surprised when Rachel threw herself at him, hugging onto his arm in a tight manner. "Hi Finn!" she slurred out, giggling a lot and looking up at him with a goofy smile. Finn looked at her.

Rachel was drunk...

"Uh, Rach ain't it kinda late?" Finn asked, making her scrunch her nose up and look at him.

"Finn you're crazy! It's early!" Rachel spit out, stumbling a little when letting go of his arm.

"Rach, you need some rest, you're drunk.."

"I'm not drunk! You're drunk!"

He chuckled a little at this and rubbed her head. "You should really get some rest, Rach."

She looked up at him, eyeing him slowly before smiling brightly. "Finny you have a cute face!" she explained, making him stare at her a little shocked. She hasn't called him 'Finny' in a while, but forget that part. He had a cute face? She knew she was drunk and probably didn't mean it though.

"Finny why did we brake up?" Rachel suddenly asked, making Finn look at her. She had a look of concern in her eyes while looking back at him.

"Uh.. We just didn't work out is all.." Finn mumbled a little, making her mouth shape into a small 'o' before nodding.

"Well, I'm very happy with Brody anyways! He's super sexy and sweet and kind!" Rachel explained, making Finn frown a little at her.

"I'm glad your happy Rachel..." he spoke while leading her to her room. "Now you need to get some sleep, okay?" Finn told her, making her nod. She stumbled into her room, Finn holding onto her softly to make sure she didn't fall before suddenly she turned around and hugged him.

Finn looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few seconds of them hugging in silence, Rachel pulled away with a bright smile. "Well, goodnight Finny!" she squeaked out before climbing into her bed.

Finn nodded and said his goodnights to her before walking to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at the floor. He was glad him and Rachel were friends. But it's hard, trying to be her best friend when honestly, his feelings for her never went away.

He was madly in love with Rachel, but had to watch her fall more in love with her boyfriend everyday...

* * *

**Okay, that is all for chapter two! I made this chapter a little longer, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'm making Rachel and Quinn good friends in this story because honestly, I like Rachel and Quinn's friendship. But anyways, please please review! **

**Chapter three will be out soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Brand new chapter is now here :) By the way, thank you all for the amazing reviews! Of course, I do not own Glee or any of the characters and blah, blah, blah. So here we go!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning with the bright sun shining in her eyes and a killer headache. She let out a low groan while sitting up in her bed, rubbing her head slightly. What the heck happen last night? The last thing she remembered was tipping back a shot with Quinn and Merce-.. Oh yea.. That's what happen..

Standing up slowly, she made her way through her room and to her bathroom, opening up the cabinet above her sink and pulling out some pills for her headache. Popping the pills into her mouth and getting a handful of water, she swallowed. She slowly made her way out and into the living room to see Finn making an effort to cook himself breakfast.

"Hi.." Rachel mumbled softly, making Finn look up from the stove and at her.

"Oh, morning Rach" he replied before looking back at the eggs frying on the pan in front of him.

She kept rubbing her head slightly while Finn turned off the stove and slid the eggs onto a plate. He grabbed a fork and started to dig into his food while Rachel looked back at him. "Finn, do you remember me coming home last night?"

Looking up from his food, he swallowed and nodded. "Yea.. You were kinda, drunk.. Well, not kinda.." he explained, making Rachel keep her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry for getting drunk and coming home late, you know, if I did last night.." Rachel apologized, making Finn smile.

"It's all good Rach, you ended up going straight to bed anyways, after asking.. questions.. and stuff.." Finn mumbled slightly, eyeing the food on his plate.

"Questions..? What kind of questions?" Rachel asked, making Finn put his plate of eggs down on the counter and letting out a sigh.

"You asked why we broke up.. and called me 'Finny' and.. stuff.. " Finn told her, frowning to himself while Rachel looked at him. She asked him that? Why would she bring that up? Well, it's not like you mean to when your drunk.. But still..

"I''m sorry I brung that up Finn.." she apologized again. Before Finn could say anything back, Rachel's phone started to ring, making her grab it off the counter. Reading the name and smiling, she answered. "Hi Brody!"

Finn rolled his eyes to himself. Brody would call at a moment like this.. It was like he knew the perfect time to call and ruin things. Maybe he was physic. Finn shook his head slightly before picking up his plate of food and eating it once again.

"Of course you can come over today! I haven't seen you in a while, so I can't wait!" Rachel said with a bright smile. There was a pause before she began talking once again. "Okay, see you at noon! Love you, bye bye!"

Finn wanted to gag. She was too mushy on the phone when it came to Brody. She was never like that with him... Is that a bad thing..? Maybe not.. Finn found it kinda annoying anyways. He watched as Rachel layed her cell phone back on the counter before gazing over at him.

"Brody is coming over for lunch today! You don't mind, right?" Rachel asked. Finn wanted to say no, but he couldn't say no to Rachel. Which sucked..

"Oh, I don't m-mind.." he said, making Rachel smile.

"Thanks Finn! It means a lot! Now I'm gonna go take a shower, I kinda smell like alcohol" Rachel said with a slight giggle before prancing her way to the bathroom. Finn watched, eyeing the way her hips swayed side to side before shaking his head and looking away. Today was gonna be a long day...

...

As soon as the clock striked noon, Finn's eyes shot to the door. He waited, knowing the knock of doom would be coming in any second, and just as Finn suspected, _he _knocked on the door.

"Finn, could you get the door for me! I'll be out in just a second" Rachel called out from her room, making Finn groan and throw his head back in defeat. His plan was to say nothing to that 'Brody' guy today, but of course, Rachel would ruin it for him. Standing from the couch, Finn made his way to the door as slow as possible, hoping maybe if he took long enough, Brody would leave and never return. But his hopes were up though when he knocked once again. Giving up, Finn opened the door, coming face to face, with his worst enemy.

"Finn, what's going on man?!" Brody said with a broad smile, making Finn eye him before forcing a smile.

"Nothing much, just.. Watching tv.." Finn said, making Brody nod before looking around his shoulder at the blank tv screen before looking back at Finn. "Uh, well. Was.. " Finn spit out quickly, making Brody nod.

"I completely understand! Nothing good comes on tv anymore.. So where is my beautiful girl at?" Brody asked with an even brighter smile. Finn tried his hardest not to glare at him by that comment. He had to try his hardest not to glare at him at all..

"In her room.." Finn mumbled, making Brody not before pushing himself through the door. Finn watched as Brody made his way to Rachel's door, opened it, walked in, and closed it.

"Oh God no.. Oh God no.." Finn mumbled to himself. Not even a few second later Rachel's giggles and moans were coming from her room, making Finn gag. Putting on his shoes quickly, Finn made a run out of the apartment before anything 'worse' could be heard.

...

"So he just went in there and banged her?"

Finn nodded while walking next to his best friend, Noah Puckerman. Him and Puck had been best friends since highschool and kept in touch. You could say Puck still had his bad boy image, but ever since him and Quinn started dating, he softened up some.

"Yea, knowing I was still in the building too.." Finn explained, making Puck laugh and shake his head slightly.

"Man.. Berry has got it going on, when did she just let men bang her?" Puck questioned with a grin, making Finn sigh.

"It's not like that Puck, she just has sex with.. Brody.." Finn said, shivering a little at the thought.

"And I bet you wish it was with you- OW!" Puck yelled as Finn punched his shoulder. "What was that for?!"

"I don't wish it was me!" Finn stated, making Puck role his eyes and rub his shoulder lightly.

"Mhm, yea, whatever you say.. I know you have the hots for Rachel, you even told me man. Don't try and hide it" Puck explained.

"I didn't say I had the hots for her, I just said I still had feelings for-"

"Yea, yea, same thing pretty much" Puck interrupted, making Finn eye him. Sometimes he wondered how he was friends with Puck. But then agan, Puck has helped him with a lot of stuff in the past, and even now. So he's thankful for that. They kept walking down the streets of New York talking about different things after that, mostly sports.

"I need to find a way to get out of that apartment.. I'm stuck there all day watching tv.. At least Rachel has that dance class she has to go too" Finn explained, taking a bite out of the hot dog that him and Puck ordered at a stand a few minutes ago. Puck swallowed his hot dog before looking over at Finn.

"Look for a job, dude.."

"It's not that easy, plus I don't know of any place that's looking to hire someone" Finn told him.

"The ice cream shop that we passed earlier is hiring.." Puck pointed out while laughing, making Finn chuckle.

"No way am I working at an ice cream shop man"

"Why not? I could see you as the kind of guy giving little kids their delicious treat, shoot, I might even go in there and get me some, but I better get mine for free" Puck said, making Finn laugh.

"I'm not working there dude."

"Okay.. Okay.. Just giving my bro some suggestions."

After about thirty more minutes of walking around New York and trying out different food's at the stands, Puck and Finn said their goodbye's.

"So how much longer will you be in New York?" Finn asked eyeing his best friend who was gazing around.

"I'm just here to see Quinn, when she leaves I probably will too. But if you need anything man, just let me know. Keep in mind, I'm really good at giving people tips for sex. So if you and Rache-"

"Okay, goodbye Puck.." Finn interrupted with a small smile. Puck laughed and said his goodbye's before going on his way while Finn made his way back to the apartment. Hopefully Brody would already be gone. Like a dream come true, when Finn opened the apartment door, it was only Rachel. Thank you Lord...

"Finn, what happen today? You just left without saying goodbye" Rachel said, looking up at him from the couch as Finn shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I figured you were kinda busy with Brody.." Finn protested, making Rachel's cheeks flush.

"You heard that..?"

"The walls aren't that thick, Rach."

Fiddling her fingers lightly, she looked down at her feet before back up at him. "Are you about to go anywhere else? Cause if not.. I was about to watch Funny Girl.. Brody wouldn't watch it with me.. I know you probably don't either, I was just asking.." Rachel blabbered, making Finn look at her.

"I'll watch it with you" Finn spoke, making her look at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes.." he said, kicking off his shoes before going over and sitting beside her on the couch. "Really."

Smiling brightly, she hugged his neck before jumping up from the couch to slide the disk in. After that, she turned off the lights and quickly made her way back and sat down, grabbing the blanket on the side and pulling it over both of them. "We gotta be comfortable!" Rachel exclaimed, making Finn nod and smile at her. She smiled back before pushing play, making Finn look at the tv screen.

"Thanks for watching this with me Finn!"

"Anything for you Rach.."

* * *

**Okay, that was all for this chapter. I really hoped you all liked it. I know I skipped around some in this chapter but I don't think it was that bad. I hope you guys didn't think so, lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Chapter four will be here soon! :)**


End file.
